Just Another Erratic,Harebrained Fangirl
by Rockysay'shi
Summary: Lea is just your average fangirl,like you and me her pastimes included Vampire Diaries and more Vampire diaries(its safe to say she is obsessed).However she finds herself sucked into Mystic Falls,with no bra(not the best way to make an impression)and no one knowing quite what to make of her.But hey what would you do if you were stuck in your favorite show?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if this isn't obvious already this is my first FanFiction so please be nice, I apologies for any spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD despite all my prayers.**

"That's it! I have officially jumped ships."

For the longest time I had been holding on to Forwood like it was my last breath but subconsciously I had started to fall for Klaus and Caroline (much like Elena had

started falling for Damon) and the outcome was not pretty. For all my sisters, brothers and transgender siblings (What? I don't judge.) out there who have ever

jumped ships you understand my pain, I used to giggle and swoon every time I saw a Tyler and Caroline fluff, now? Well now, I make strange animalistic sounds, like a

cat being suffocated, every time I see a making out scene or a "I love you". Sally always asks what the hell is wrong with me and to which I normally reply with "It's the

sound of the heart and mind at war", the heart being Klaus and Caroline and the mind being Tyler and Caroline.

"Whose winning." she'll normally counter.

"The Heart" I'll mumble dejectedly.

But now the heart has officially won and I can outwardly fangirl at any Klaroline.

* * *

"I don't know what you see in it. Klaus is kind of creepy looking."

Did she just say creepy? The bitch just said creepy, O hell no!"

"I shun you Sally, shun! Like a wise Barnacle once said "FRIENDSHIP OVER." I half yell.

"Lea, calm the fuck down you sound like I just insulted your Mother."

"Now you bring my Mamma into this? That's it, I'm hanging up. Call me when you're done insulting everything I hold dear."

I heard Sally mentally roll her eyes. That's right, you here'd me,(read me?) I here'd Sally's mind.

"I knew I should have have never got you into this show." Sally groaned

"O please you needed someone to fangirl with."

"..."

"Anyway Sails, I'm going to go re-watch my favorite Klaroline episode."

"Miss Mystic Falls application?"

"And bingo was his name'o." I sang.

"Hurry up with season 4 OK? I need someone to converse with about season 5."

"Patients young grasshopper, and besides you know I'm pretty much in the lope, River Song and I both love our spoilers" I responded

"That's it Lea, I'm hanging up"

"Ta Ta" I say as with a giggle.

* * *

My weekend checklist: Pj pants (check), No Bra (double check), Old stained shirt (check, not sure if it's clean...), Bed-head (check).

I'm officially ready for my weekend (yes, yes I have no life). I peeked around, double checking that my family was not still here.

"The parents are at work, the sis is on a play date, they should be gone all day." I thought happily.

I can finally get to TVD. I made the mistake of once watching it while they were around, ugh, that was not a good idea. Apparently I can only scream and shriek like  
that if I'm being raped or kidnapped. I claimed that I might as well been, nothing could be a painful as what was happening to my heart (Alaric had just died at the time, I was not in a good place.), let's just say that wasn't the smartest thing to say. From that point on I learned that I can only watch TVD on the big screen if my parents weren't around.

I put on my favorite Klaroline episode ("My brother's keeper"), none of my Klaroline fanfics had been updated recently and I was staring to go through withdrawals.

Pressing play, I waited as the loading Netflix symbol reached 100% and then what happened next can only be described as darkness, pure and utter darkness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please Review! I love suggestions and ideas. I will try to alternate points of view as much as I can. Sorry if this chapter was a bit brief but in the next few chapters I'll go more into detail of Lea's appearance, personality esc.**

**Question****: Should Lea reveal her true identity to TVD characters? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who have token the time to read my fic. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. What else is new?**

* * *

I groaned, my head pounding almost rhythmically. Opening my eyes I winced at the sunlight.

"God, is this how a hangover feels?" I said out loud.

I sat up, trying to take in my surroundings. The room was old and musty. Dust danced in the sunlight that streamed in through the window shutters. Old boxes, chairs and garden tools were leaning up against the circular walls. A garden shed. What the hell was I doing in a garden shed? I crawled up to the window, trying to peak through the shutters. And then I _saw it_ and every cell, chromosome, and adem in my body froze.

A young man with dirty blonde hair flinched away as a blonde woman tried to grab a paper from his grasp.

Then I _here'd_ it and my breath stops, my heart halts, and the pulmonary veins in my body freeze.

"_When chosen I plan to redefine excellence. _Now I'm really enjoying your use of when here. It's very confident."

That voice, that pristine, pretentious, accented voice.

"_And above all I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire_. Obviously we found a shortage of words ending in spire." The voice was laced with laughter that was later turned in to a full out chuckle as the woman made another attempt to grab the paper.

"Yeah, it's very funny. It's hilarious. Just-."

The woman tried once again to grab her paper. The man raised his eyebrows and gave her a slight smirk. His look read "try and take it away from me". The woman cracked a smile that was later turned into a giggle as she sat back down.

"I never answered your question; if I ever thought about being human." The man said "Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

Above all my shock, one clear thought came through as I watched them. "That's scene not supposed to come yet." I almost broke down laughing at the thought, of all the things, that's what comes to my head. I seriously need to get my priorities straight. I mean, I should be panicking at the fact that I'm watching a scene, a scene that's from a TV show.

The woman gave him a soft smile. He gazed back her intensely, eyes not wandering from her face.

I felt a little odd watching them as they stared at each other like that. I felt like I was intruding in on something personal, which is strange because I've seen this scene more than I can count and I have never felt uncomfortable.

" Maybe it's because I'm watching it live" I mused.( I's like watching a Adele live, she's great on the radio but even better live on concert.) "Or maybe it's because two fictional characters are right in front of me, fictional characters that come from a TV show!"

The woman broke the eye contact. She shifted her eyes to in front of her, her face slightly blushed. She opened her mouth to speak.

"When I first became vampire I had no idea what was happening to me. All I knew was that I had this thirst, this hunger. It was consuming me, when the memories of Damon compelling me came back, the pieces kind of fell into place. I was dead, I wasn't human, and I was a vampire. At first I hated being a vampire, I hated that I had to give up my life; i hated being a danger to the people that I loved. But I don't think I would want to be human. Being a vampire is slightly more fun than being 'Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle.'" She said with laugh.

The man smiled along with her, his eyes not quite leaving the woman's face.

I really don't remember that part of the conversation I thought ideally. Maybe it was a deleted scene? Hmmm interesting.

"What's interesting, that there's some extra scene? Or that you're watching Caroline and Klaus? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're in Mystic Falls! Maybe it's interesting because Mystic Falls is from a TV SHOW! A TV SHOW THAT IS NOT REAL!"

There it goes, my cool is gone, and my denial stage is over. I'm officially in panic mode now.

What the hell am I doing here? I should be at home, on my couch, _watching_ The Vampire Diaries not _inside_ of The Vampire diaries!

I shuffle away from the window but I end up tripping on large box. I crash into the ground with a loud thud. A large ladder leans to one side and crashes in to some staked up boxes. And by the domino effect (and some gravity) all the boxes ram into one another. All the chaotic tools and boxes impacting the ground created a cacophony.

That whole little episode of my clumsiness was loud, very loud, and loud enough that a human could hear it. Let alone a vampire or hybrid or werewolf. As soon as that thought left my mind I knew that I was in some deep deep dodo.

The door was slammed open with a large bang and I saw two faces. In a fraction of a second the two faces locked in on me and the only thing that I seemed to get out of my mouth was "O shit….."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review! Anyways I kind of had little motivation to right this chapter due to the lack of response but I have really wanted to get this story down. So I'm going to give you guys an ultimatum, 5 reviews for the next chapter. Please I would really appreciate comments or suggestions. **

**Virtual cookies for everybody!*******


End file.
